Absurd day ?
by anclyne
Summary: Momen absurd dimana Jean dan Eren menjadi objek pemuas Ke-fujoshi-an Sasha . [JEAN X EREN]


_**Untitle**_

Rated : T+

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin hanya milik Isayama Hajime

Pairing : [Jean Kirschtein X Eren Jaeger (JeanEren)] & Sasha Blouse

Genre : Friendship & Romance

**Warning : Sho-ai , mengandung bahasa yang kelewat GAUL , ngga baku , typo(s) , AU , OOC , dan segala penyakit lainnya , no flame ~**

Summary : Momen absurd dimana Jean dan Eren menjadi objek pemuas Ke-fujoshi-an Sasha .

**Don't like Don't Read !**

_Enjoy and happy Reading ~_

.

.

.

Hari itu seperti biasa jika Eren sedang memilikI waktu libur, Sasha pasti menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar bertemu dengan Eren. Entah itu mendengarkan curcolan menyimpang Eren tentang pacar-pacarnya atau kekesalannya yang ribut dengan Jean karena masalah sepele. Kalau untuk Sasha sendiri sih tinggal respon '_oh iya iya' _ saja, toh dia juga dapet imbalannya. Hitung-hitung dapet _fanservice_ _real_ atau sekedar dapat cerita _Bromance_ antara Jean dan Eren—dan tentu saja yang jadi objek ke _fujoshi_-an Sasha itu sudah sangat terbiasa. Bahkan tanpa Sasha minta, Jika sedang dalam _mood_ yang bagus. Jean dengan senang hati me-_rape_ Eren untuk sekedar jadi bahan balas dendam—dan dibalas dengan desahan pasrah Eren yang kalah kuat dengan Jean yang punya tenaga kuda. Namun sebaliknya, jika sedang _mood _yang buruk—salah-salah malah Sasha ikutan kena semprot makian Jean.

Dan kali ini Sasha dengan berbekal sebuah laptop yang berencana main—atau lebih tepatnya numpang nonton Anime BL yang baru saja dia download. Memanggil-manggil nama Eren dari luar pagar rumahnya.

"EREEEENN!" dengan segenap toak yang dimilikinya, Eren pun keluar. Sasha tau, jika tidak pakai cara triak, akan memakan waktu setengah jam untuk Eren keluar membuka pintu.

"Apaan sih Sasha ! gue nggak budek ye, manggil pelan juga gue denger ." umpat Eren sambil mengorek-ngorek telinganya yang berdenging.

"Halah , kuping lo itu kesumpel bekicot. Ngga bakal denger kalo ngga pake toak. "

"Siyalan . udah cepetan masuk ! " kata Eren saat membuka pintu pagar rumahnya.

"Ada siapa didalem ?"

"Ngga ada siapa-siapa, Cuma ada Jean ."

"OHH, tumben ." respon Sasha datar, padahal dalam hati udah jejingkrakan karna girang bisa dapet _fanservice._

Sasha mengikuti Eren masuk kedalam rumah , menaiki beberapa anak tangga untuk sampai ke lantai dua—kamar Eren berada. Eren pun membuka pintu yang disambut pemandangan Jean dengan seenak jidat tidur-tiduran dikasur Eren sambil ngemil pocky.

"JEEEAN ! KAN UDAH GUE BILANG JANGAN MAKAN POCKY NYA !" jerit Eren bak anak gadis mau di_rape_, karna pocky kesayangannya dimakan.

"Yelah Ren , pocky cuman tujuh ribu doang ." balas Jean santai yang masih ngelanjutin ngemil pocky nya.

"Iya tujuh ribu tapi ngga pernah lo ganti !" dumel Eren sewot.

"Nih , gue kasih deh—" kata Jean sembari melempar bungkus kotak pocky kearah Eren.

"Hup! Tumben lo baik " ujar Eren yang saking senang nya menangkap kotak pocky yang dilempar Jean.

"—bungkusnya doang tapi ." lanjut Jean cuek bebek sambil pamer seringai kuda kearah Eren. Dan seringai kuda Jean pun tak bertahan lama saat Kotak pocky dengan mulusnya mendarat ke wajah Jean.

"Apaan sih Ren , sakit tau !" Ringis Jean memegangi wajahnya kalau-kalau wajah tampan(coret) nya itu jadi ringsek kena pinggiran kotak.

"Halah lebay ." balas Eren mencibir.

" Mesra banget ." mendengar komentar mendadak Sasha , sontak membuat dua anak adam yang sedang ribut ala suami istri itu pun menoleh kaget.

"Dapuk , gue sampe lupa kalo ada elu ."

"Nggak usah jaim gitu lah Jean, santai aja—lanjutin gih ." balas Sasha sambil cekikikan.

"Oke, Eren ayo mendekat sama mamah nak." Goda Jean pada Eren.

"EMOH !" Umpat Eren buang muka.

Dan Sasha pun ngakak ria menyaksikan duo OTP favorite-nya.

.

.

"Oh iya Ren , mana foto _fanservice _yang mau lo tunjukkin ke gue ? " tanya Sasha menagih sesuatu yang harusnya dia dapat dari Eren.

"Bentar, gue ambil dulu—" Eren pun segera mengacak-ngacak laci lemarinya yang memang sudah bobrok itu untuk mencari sesuatu. "—Ini dia , buat lo pasti _asset_ tapi buat gue ini aib." Ujar Eren sambil menyodorkan foto ditangannya pada Sasha.

"Foto apaan sih emang ? " Sambar Jean Penasaran.

-Dan dengan secapat kilat Sasha segera merebut foto yang terbilang aib bagi Eren. Bola mata nya membulat sempurna sambil berusaha menahan tawa nya yang hampir meledak.

"BUUFFF! Apaan nih ? alay banget! Bener kaya pasangan HUMU !"

"Bukan HUMU tapi mirip THE V*RGIN, jyijyik gue !" semprot Eren.

"Apaan sih , coba liat !" dengan segenap tenaga foto pun berhasil direbut Jean .

Sasha dan Eren pun dengan hikmat memperhatikan mimik muka Jean saat melihat foto dirinya dan Eren saat masih duduk dibangku SMP , duduk saling menyandarkan punggung bak yang Eren bilang—mirip band THE V*RGIN. Ibarat Jean adalah Mi*ta dan Eren adalah D*ra.

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" Jean histeris lebay.

"Bersisik lo Jean !" umpat Eren yang tidak terima sebegitu histerisnya reaksi Jean.

"ANZIIRR , REN , EREN ! INI FOTO POKOKNYA GUE SITA !"

"Hah ? mau lo apain emang ?" tanya Eren dengan tampang pongo.

"MAU GUE BAKAR !"

Dan Sasha pun harus menahan rasa perih dihatinya karena foto yang seharusnya jadi _asset_ pribadi ,telah terbakar hangus menjadi abu.

.

.

"Sha, lo lagi ngapain ?" tanya Jean dengan tampang pelor.

"Emangnya ngga liat kalo gue lagi ngeliatin lo berdua ?" jawab Sasha sekenanya.

"Lo beralih fungsi jadi naksir gue ?"

"Males banget ." Cibir Sasha.

"Ya trus lo ngapain bawa-bawa laptop ?"

"Tadinya sih pengen numpang nonton anime BL, tapi karna ada yang real didepan mata ya nggak jadi."

"KAMPRET! " semprot Jean yang merasa jadi objek pemuas ke-_fujoshi_-an Sasha.

"Bodo ."

"Sha, gambarin muka gue dong. "sambung Eren.

"Ogah ! lo ngga pernah bayar. Gue rugi ."

Eren yang mendapat jawaban Sasha pun hanya bisa mendesis kesal bak uler keket dipohon.

"Gambarin gue aja deh, kan gue ganteng ." sambar Jean dengan pe-De nya.

"Najes ."

"ELAHH, pelit amat ! gue bayar deh ." tawar Jean sewot.

"Boleh, tapi kali ini gue ngga minta bayaran duit . cukup bayar pake _fanservice_ aja ." ujar Sasha sambil menyeringai setan penuh muslihat.

"—Lo mau berapa menit ?" tawar Jean lagi.

"Um.. dua puluh menit ?"

"EMOH BANGET ! sepuluh menit deh ?"

"DEAL !"

"UWOY !" Eren yang baru sadar dengan tawar menawar Jean dan Sasha barusan, sontak kaget dan ingin protes, namun geraknya terlambat saat dirasa Jean sudah terlebih dulu mendorongnya ketempat tidur dengan posisi Jean diatas dan Eren dibawah. Tangan kiri Jean mengunci pergelangan tangan Eren diatas kepala, sedangkan tangan kanannya menahan bahu Eren untuk mencegahnya berontak.

"JEAN LEPASIN GUE SEKARANG !" protes Eren.

"NGGAK ."

"JEAN !"

"Gimana Sha ? udah puas ?" tanya Jean pada Sasha tanpa peduli pada Eren yang protes.

"Belom , posisinya kurang Jean." Jawab Sasha sambil membentuk kedua ibu jari dan telunjuknya persegi panjang seperti hendak memfoto.

Jean pun mulai melancarkan aksi _fanservice_ nya dengan menempelkan keningnya pada kening Eren, serta tangan kanannya yang mengelus pipi Eren .

"GOOD JOB JEAN ! kalo bisa bikin Eren mendesah sekali, gue nobatin lo sebagai _seme _sejati ." ujar Sasha yang girang ngga ketulungan.

"KAMPRET LO BERDUA , NGGA ASIK BECANDANYA!" umpat eren yang udah kelewat senewen.

"Nikmatin ajalah Ren , gue tau lo juga seneng kan ?" goda Sasha sambil ngakak mukul-mukul lantai saking bahagianya.

Jiwa _seme_ Jean pun tergugah saat mendengar tantangan Sasha yang memintanya membuat Eren mendesah satu kali. Dengan satu serangan—atau lebih tepatnya satu tiupan lembut ditelinga Eren—sukses membuat Eren tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan desahannya.

"_Ahn_ !— JEAN BANGCAT , GELI BEGO !" umpat Eren yang kesal dengan Jean yang tiba-tiba saja meniup telinganya, dan membuat Eren mngeluarkan desahan nista yang nggak seharusnya itu.

"Gimana Sha ? gue berhasil kan ?" tanya Jean berbangga hati sambil pamer cengiran kuda.

"CONGRATULATION JEAN ! YOU'RE ABSOLUTE _SEME_ !" Jerit Sasha memberikan _standing applause_ kepada Jean.

Dan Jean pun melepaskan cengkramannya pada Eren –**BHUAKK **

yang disambut dengan bogem mentah penuh cinta mengenai wajah tampan(coret) Jean.

"ANYING , nggak perlu nyium gue pake bogem juga keleus !"

"AMIT DAH !" cibir Eren yang sewot.

"Udah sih tinggal jadian aja ribet banget." Ceplos Sasha ngawur.

"EMOH !" jawab Jean dan Eren kompak.

"Nggak usah munaroh, lo berdua aja kompak gitu."

"NGGAK SUDI !" Jawab Jean dan Eren yang lagi-lagi kompak.

"Tuh kan kompak."

"NGGAK !" jawab Jean Eren menentang, yang jelas-jelas memang kompak.

"Hah ! _whatever_~" dengus Sasha pasrah.

"Lagian gue juga punya pacar tau." Tambah Jean setengah nyolot.

"Gue juga punya!" sambung Eren nggak mau kalah.

"Halah sok ! palingan juga lo berdua tipe suami-suami takut istri." Cibir Sasha meremeh. Dan sukses menohok Jean dan Eren kicep.

"Gue juga tau kok Jean kalo lo napsu sama Eren " kata Sasha menyeringai sembari berdiri.

"SOK TAU LO ." umpat Jean tak terima.

"Tuh, buktinya lo ereksi—" ceplos Sasha sambil menunjuk kerah selangkangan Jean.

Eren melongo seketika—Wajah Jean merah bak pantat bab* . Sasha hanya cekikikan melihat reaksi kedua temannya itu

"—SSS…PULANG LO SANA !" umpat Jean sambil melempar bantal kerah Sasha—namun gagal karena berhasil dihindari.

"HAHA, gue emang mau pulang kok! _Bye_. "

**BLAM**

Dan keheningan pun terjadi sesaat Sasha menutup pintu kamar Eren.

"Jean ?"

"Apa ?"

"Lo beneran ereksi ?"

"DIEM DEH!"

"Mau gue bantu ?"

"NGGAK, MAKASIH." Jawab Jean dengan gengsi segede upil.

"yaudah ." Dan Eren pun tidak berani membuka suaranya lagi.

"Ren ,"

"Apa Jean ?"

"Saran Sasha tadi boleh juga ."

"yang mana ?"

"Kita jadian ." jawab Jean menatap wajah Eren dan sembari mulai mengelus paha mulus Eren.

"JEAN PLIS JANGAN MULAI !"

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A\N : Nanda koreee waaaaa ?! Setres sendiri kalo baca ulang fic yang satu ini. Maklum lah, pertama kalinya saya masuk fandom Snk *duk\**

**Absurd dan ngga jelas LOL sekedar pelampiasan saya yang ngebet banget pengen nulis pairing JeanEren. Alahasil malah begini jadinya. Tapi seriusan loh, cerita diatas itu pengalaman saya. Dan jangan tanya lagi saya yang mana—udah jelas pastilah saya ada diposisi sasha XP *Ketawa nista***

**Ya walaupun ngga sepenuhnya bener sih, tapi sebagian emang beneran terjadi. dan yang ada diposisi JeanEren itu adalah temen saya. Bukan temen juga sih, tapi senpai saya ahaha saya sendiri juga baru sadar kalo mereka suka menyuguhi saya bromance fanservice. Buodohnya saya, padahal sering main sama mereka sejak smp, tapi baru sadar sekarang. *nangisbombay***

**Sebernya yang bikin saya girang sih, waktu minta ijin ke salah satu senpai saya. Yang kalo dari cerita diatas sih peran dia jadi Eren. Saya pikir dia pasti ngga bakal mau, tapi diluar dugaan dia malah jawab "Oke ,nanti gue lihat hasilnya ya." OH KAMISAMA, TERIMAKSIIIHHH!**

**Itu sih baru satu pihak aja, saya yakin sih kalo senpai saya yang satu lagi tau. Bisa dipancung saya LOL**

**Saa, saya ucapkan terimasih yang sudah bersedia mampir di fic abal saya. Mohon tinggalkan fav, follow atau review nya.~**

**Matta ne (^^)/~**


End file.
